


Chihiro’s Manliness

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Dagan Ronpa - Fandom
Genre: Chihiro Is A Bean, Chihiro Is Cis, Chihiro Is Manly As Frick, M/M, Mondo Doesn’t Kill Chihiro, Mondo Is Accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: An short AU piece where instead of Mando killing Chihiro, he’s accepting and helps him live his truth.Also fuck gender roles, go LIVE YOUR LIVES AS YOU WANT.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Chihiro’s Manliness

"You're like the manliest man I know! You're amazing!"

"....what?..."

Meet Mando Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki.

One of them is a large buff biker with a huge pompadour. People say it looks like a stack of ramen noodles behind his back. Most used word? "Bro." He is the most respected bike gang member in Japan. He does have a soft spot though, and that's for one certain red-eyed rule-following boy. How did the two become "best friends"? Nobody knows.

The other one is small, like a schoolgirl, even with the outfit. Thier hair is relatively short, curling up near the nape of the neck. Appearances are deceiving however, and what Chihiro lacks in size and intimidation, he makes up for in his programming skills. Hand him a computer, and he can do anything.

However, what he can't do, is instill the courage in himself to live as the boy that he is without help.

And that's where Mondo comes in.

See, Chihiro is biologically a boy. But due to liking "girly" things, he was bullied from a young age. Therefore, he decided to stop going by male pronouns altogether and live life as a girl, even though on the inside he was still every bit a boy.

Liking things that are stereotypically for girls doesn't make you a girl after all.

But the thing is, to live life as a boy, didn't he have to be "manly"? _Look_ like a man? _Like_ manly things?

That's what he thought. And to him, Mondo was the perfect example of what he should be. Tall, muscular, etc. So he decided to ask him for help.

"You're so manly! You're exactly what a man should be like! What I should be like! I need to stop being...girly. That way I can truly become a man..."

Mondo stared at the small boy before him in shock, gears twisting and turning inside his brain.

_All this time... he's been dressing as a girl and living as if he were female just to do what he likes... that's the manliest thing I've ever heard..._

"Are you kidding?" Mondo said loudly, something appearing to be like a smirk appearing on his face. Chihiro took a step back and started panicking, mind racing with thoughts of bullying and abuse.

"You're like the manliest man I know! You're amazing!" Mondo boomed, smiling fully.

Chihiro's face dropped from one of fear, to one of confusion.

"What?.."

Mondo started to pace around the room, his pompadour knocking into a few things along the way.

"You don't have to like "manly" things to be manly! You're manly enough as it is! You lived life as a girl to be who you are, and that is the most manly thing! Being yourself! Not giving into the pressure of society!"

Chihiro fidgeted with his skirt, and gave a small, slightly confused smile.

"I...don't have to change?..."

"Not at all dude!" Mondo gave him a thumbs-up and grinned. "Although... quick question.." he bent down to come face to face with Chihiro, face twisted into one of deep thinking. "Do you...want to go by male pronouns, or should we still act like you're a girl?"

Chihiro looked off to the side, lost in thought.

"Male...pronouns?... would be nice. It's tiring having to be misgendered all the time. I'm still a boy, even if I like "girly" things."

Mondo punched the air enthusiastically.

"Hell yes you are!"

Chihiro smiled, real this time, and did a little twirl, admiring his smirk as it fanned out around him. Then once again, his worries caught up to him.

"If I tell the others... what if they make fun of me? Being made fun of was the reason I decided to live fully as a girl in the first place.."

Mondo set his expression into something determined, and raised one fist up.

"I swear, if you get made fun of, me and Ishimaru will set people straight. You're too manly to be made fun of, dude."

And then, with a quick acknowledgement of a simple plan, Mondo and Chihiro walked out the door to the cafeteria, ready to live thier truth.


End file.
